A Town At War
Prologue It was silent. The wind blew as the toon fell. The room fell silent at the messenger's words. "A war?!" King yelled. "That's insane!" "It's true." The toon said. He was a blue cat who wore a Resistance Ranger uniform. King put a hand to his forehead. "How many different sides are there to this war?" He asked. Crystal stood up. "I'll go keep the kids out of the room." She said. "There are five sides as of now. The Toontown Battling Forces, The Toon Council, The Rebels, The Cogs, and a mysterious group of toons. We are expecting more sides to join the fray." The toon said. "And I'm guessing the agency wants me to join the Battling Forces, right?" King asked. The toon nodded. King rubbed his head. "A war.. How could this happen? We were at peace for so long.." The toon stood there with the same serious look on his face. "I'll do it." He said. The toon nodded. "I'll alert our forces." The toon said before he left. Chapter 1 The Leader Of Our Team King entered the small house that was the base of operations for the Battling Forces. "Ah! So the acclaimed Hero Of Toontown is here!" A toon boomed. He was a short, fat toon. His color was grey, his species a pig. He looked old with age. King looked around. "This is the Battling Forces HQ, huh? Looks like the rumors were true. You guys really were reduced to nothing when I quit, King Fritz died, Cheetah trapped herself in Toontown, and Jazzy began to work full time as a wizard." He said. The pig chuckled. "That may be true, but it's good to have you on our side." He said. "I'm the leader of our small group here. My name is Sir Bacon Grease." King tilted his head slightly at the strange name, but saluted. "I'm guessing you know who I a-" Then there was a loud crash. It was a group of Toons who wore a uniform with a Toon Council emblem. "King, this is your only chance. Come with us, or face defeat." The leader of the three toons said. "Pfft. You actually think you can take me?" King asked. One toon charged forward. "You're gonna eat your words!" He yelled. King sidestepped all of the many attacks the toon threw at him. King then placed his hand on the toon's head. The toon's eyes widened, and he fell over. The two toons charged forward at King at the same time. King flipped over them and place two fingers to their necks. They both fell over. "You two were the lucky ones. You were only disabled. Your friend, on the other hand, got his brain function shut down. He'll regain it, but he'll be scatterbrained for a few hours after he regains the ability to move." He said. A few people of the Battle Forces picked the people up and threw them out of the building. King bowed, and a few people applauded him. "Now, before you continue to help us, I want you to check the playgrounds. Prepare yourself mentally. This may be an ordeal for you." The pig said. King nodded, and pulled out his portable hole to go to Toontown Central. When King arrived in Toontown Central, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Astounding what can happen to a place when you leave for a short period of time, isn't it?" A voice said. King turned. There were two toons wearing black robes standing before him. "It's kind of surprising when you think about it. A peaceful town, and it's gone to war against itself? It seems like just yesterday you were getting rid of the evil in the original Toontown." It said. King drew his sword. "Who are you?" King asked in a threatening tone. "You don't need to worry about us. I'm giving this to you as a word of advice. Leave the side you are on. Go alone. That's your only chance of fixing what needs to be fixed." King's eyes focused on Toontown Central again. Dip had melted part of the buildings there, and toons garbed in battle armor and weapons were scattered about, motionless and lifeless. King drew his sword. "Convince me why I should." The other robed toon stepped infront of the one who was talking before. "Because I am a survivor of this war, and very few people survive. In fact, if you continue to work with them then you will be betrayed. They will kill those who are close to you in hopes to make you submit to them." Chapter 2 Breaking Away King stared forward at the robed toons. For some reason, he believed them. "Okay. I'll form my own side to this war. I want you two in it, though." He said. The two simultaneously nodded. "Alright. Our first act is to find a way to shut down this war." An arrow hit the ground with a loud "thunk." It landed right next to King's foot. King leapt back and looked around slowly. The two robed toons also drew their weapons. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion underneath the group. "This is an ambush!" King yelled. "They were expecting us!" The two robed toons had gone opposite directions as they flew backwards. A flurry of arrows were sent at the robed toons. The shorter robed toon looked up at where the arrows had come from. It was the same robe that he was wearing. He attempted to dodge all the arrows, but one arrow hit his hood. It carried him into a wall of the bank. The taller robed toon got hit with multiple arrows, and his hood fell when he hit a wall. King looked at the two robed toons. One looked exactly like King, and the other one was a taller horse. King's eyes widened as he saw them. One was Duckin, and another was him? King had already fought himself once, and had pretty much died. He wasn't about to do it again. He ran forward. He flipped his sword to a backhanded grip, and deflected a few arrows that were coming towards the unconscious Duckin. "Alright, other-me. You're going to explain this when we're done." The other King nodded as he dislodged the arrow from his hood. King walked forward, and summoned his elemental bow. He began to launch arrows at the other archers. He was outnumbered, and there was no way that he'd take out all the other archers without sustaining many injuries. The only way he'd be able to get away was if he scared them. He got a fire arrow, and launched it directly at the archer that was easiest to shoot. It hit him, and the arrow exploded into flame. They all began to disappear, and the man who was his began to get up. "You'll be dead soon.." The one on the ground said. He began to fade away also. King threw the bow over his shoulder, and picked up Duckin. The other King sighed. "This is gonna be a pretty long story. Let's get to your estate." He said. "Right." King replied. They went to King's estate, where King sat on his bed, and the other King sat in the sand in the room. The other King sighed. He then began to explain to King his story. "I am from the original Toontown. While I know that your Toontown survived and made it through to Toontown Rewritten, ours didn't. Y'see, when our world was alerted that it would be erased, we all began to try to live our lives the best that we could. Then the Reality Benders came. They are the people who opened fire on us earlier. When they attacked my friends and I, they were getting rid of the spirit of me, and eliminating those who would lead to Toontown living on. Our world faded, and I came here with Doctor Surlee in a vessel. My goal is to stop them, and bring peace to your world." King was silent for a moment. Cheetah, Jazzy, and King Fritz dead. Then his eyes widened. "Oh no.." He muttered. "What?" The other King asked. "They're attempting to plunge this world into darkness, and keep it from coming back." King said. As the shock set in for the other King, he asked, "Howso?" King's head went down and he closed his eyes. "They led to Cheetah's death by helping Prince Barney Twiddlephooey, and then King Fritz ended up dead. If this goes on, they'll kill Jazzy and attempt to kill me." Chapter 3 King's Call To Action The other King put a hand to his forehead. " There's no way.. What's wrong with these people? Toontown is their home! Why would they try to destroy it like this?" "On the contrary," another voice said. Both King's shot up. The other King drew his sword, and King looked around. "Our home isn't any of your Toontowns. Hero King, you would know this land. The land you let Cheetah sacrifice herself to trap us in." King's eyes widened. "That world is ours now. There isn't anything you can do about it. Those within? If they weren't part of our group, they won't be with us much longer." The toon said. King knew that the toon was trying to break him. He showed no emotion. "Not gonna break, eh? Well, I want to give you a warm welcome to our world." The house began to shake. The other King fell, and the house was split. "I hope you are ready. You won't be receiving any help from eachother, or any outside forces. This is our world. King woke up. He pressed his hand to his head. He had a terrible headache. He looked around. He was in Toontown Central. "Welcome!" A voice said. King looked around. A robed toon fell in front of him. King drew his sword. "Oh, please. You can't do anything to me here." The toon took off their hood. It was King Fritz. King's mouth hung open. "You.. you aren't real!" King yelled. King Fritz began to laugh. "You're afraid, aren't you? You know exactly what you'll see here. Your failure. You've failed more than Cheetah. You led to the death of your closest friends." King clenched his fist as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I did not!" King drew his sword quicker than he ever had before, and swung many times. On the last swing, King Fritz caught his blade. "Heh." King Fritz than kicked King in the stomache. "Do you need a refresher?" The events that had unfolded a while ago showed up in front of King. For some odd reason, he couldn't take his eyes off them. It was many years ago, before the beginning of the battle for Toontown. It was snowing in the Brrrgh where young King was hiding behind a makeshift snow fort. He giggled, and then threw a snowball over the top of his fort. It hit a young blue cat in the face. "Got 'ya!" King yelled at the cat. The cat threw a snowball back, and missed by a long shot. "C'mon Aqua! You're really good at this! Don't hold back because you're facing me." King said. A girl screamed from the direction of the Clothes Store. King and Aqua both shot up and looked in that direction. "That's Summerkit's voice!" Aqua yelled. They both ran to the store and saw the terrified yellow cat backed into the corner by a toon holding a bow with his arrow pulled back, an arrow pointed at the head of Summerkit. "Leave her alone!" King yelled. "Leave her alone? Why don'tcha just run while you still can?" King didn't move.The toon made a "tsk" sound, and shot Aqua. He fell out of the doorway. King ran towards the toon, and the toon kicked King, and then shot Summerkit also. The images before King faded. Chapter 4 The Hero's Rage King clenched his fist and ran forward. King Fritz made a staff materialize in his hand. King swung and King Fritz's put his staff up to block it. King's sword seemingly phased through the staff. It hit King Fritz three inches above where King swung. It hit King Fritz in the eye. "Tricky toon. It won't happen again." King Fritz said as he effortlessly used the entirety of the staff to block the attacks. King did a lunge attack, and King Fritz moved to block it. He blocked the first, and then was hit multiple times. King had moved so fast that it only looked like he did a single lunge, but he really did many. King Fritz's robe was torn up, and he stepped backwards. King Fritz's original voice came back when he said, "King? Is that you?" King looked at him with happiness on his face. "You're back! King Fritz, you were being controlled. You fought me, and I fought back. I'm sorry for the wounds I caused you." King Fritz shook his head. "It was needed. Now, I can go on. Go and find Cheetah." King Fritz said. King nodded. King took off. He knew for a fact that Cheetah was going to be somewhere far away, so King could be killed before he reached her. He wasn't going to die. Not this time. He was ready to kill. While he knew that he shouldn't kill people, this was the only way. Him or them. He stopped before another robed toon. "Cut to the chase. Are you real or one of my dead friends?" King said. "King, I want you to know that you can't defeat us." The toon took of it's hood. It was Prince. King tightened his grip on his sword. "No, no. I don't think you want to do that." Prince said. He smirked as he pulled Cheetah forward. The ground had a grip on her, and was pulling her towards Prince. "Hello, my princess." Prince smirked. King ran forward at Prince. He swung at Prince as he yelled, "You're gonna die you creep!" King's sword passed through Prince. "Don't even try. This world protects me." Prince summoned a weapon into his hand. It was a staff. When it hit King, though, it felt like a sword just cut him. King went flying backwards. When Prince had said he was protected by the world, King had seen a strange colorful glow underneath his feet. When he summoned the weapon, though, the glow moved up Prince to his arm. King knew how to win. King hit the ground and broke into a sprint. He was going to win, one way or another. Even if it forced him to call the Monster. Prince swung the weapon at King, and King deflected the attack. He then sliced. The slice did hit Prince, but it did little damage. Prince kicked King, and King was sent flying. Prince shook his head. "Fine then." The color in Toontown began to fade, and it all concentrated underneath Prince's feet. It began to pour down rain. "How about I tell you a little secret?" Prince chuckled as he forced King to the ground with a movement of his finger. "Your little Toontown? It's not what you think it is at all." Chapter 5 Secrets Of The World "Y'see, Toontown was created a long time ago. It used to be a vast, vast world. Many villages other than only the main playgrounds. A huge ocean, and many many types of people. Then war broke out. Similar to the one you were fighting before you came in here. The different races fought each other. Our father fought the other races, and the toons achieved victory. The other races were destroyed. As a last battle effort, though, the last race who opposed the toons sent a gigantic monster to attack the toons. Of course, that monster was contained, and the other race was destroyed. Toons were pushed back to Toontown, though, because traitorous toons who you know as hackers, decided to attack us. Toons could get the hackers out of Toontown, until the end of Toontown was reached." King sat there and stared at him. "I can tell you don't want to be evil." King said. Prince stared at him. "What is your reason for doing this? Attacking Toontown like this?" Prince stared back at King. "It's him." King opened his mouth to say something, but then a pained look spread across Prince's face. He gripped his chest, then fell to his knees. King looked around, his swords in his hands. Another robed toon walked out from behind Toon Hall. He began to clap. "I see. Well, we don't need him. Now then, we need to deal with you!" The robed toon dashed forward, and King deflected some of the attacks the toon made. The toon made two tonfa appear in his hands. King deflected a few attacks with his sword, and then the toon attacked with both tonfa. King wasn't prepared for that strong of an attack. He lost his balance and fell. "Die already!" The toon yelled. Two blades appeared on the the tonfa. King rolled out of the way and then leaped up and kicked the toon across the face. The toon was open for a few seconds, and then King struck. He stabbed at the toon multiple times. The toon swung at King and cut across his cheek. King threw one of his sword at the toon then ran forward. The toon deflected the attack, and when his wrist went back, King grabbed hit. He twisted the toon's wrist, and fought to get his other tonfa out of his hand. King kneed the toon in the stomach, and then punched the toon's wrist that he had in his hand. The toon dropped the tonfa, and then King flipped his sword around to a back hand grip. He shoved the hilt of the sword into the toon's chest. The toon coughed, then was knocked out. King dropped the toon to the ground. Chapter 6 Grounds For a New World King looked around. Finally, he wasn't being attacked. He sheathed his sword and began to walk towards Toon Hall. It was progressively getting harder for him to keep fighting. He was getting older, and he already had injuries. He had also stopped practicing after he had gotten married. He sat down on the steps, and leaned back. If he did survive this war, he was going to have to start training his children how to fight. Toontown had been getting too dangerous. After the fight against the Crystabots, Toontown had plummeted. It was a barren wasteland now. He wasn't in Toontown Rewritten at the moment, but he couldn't get the picture of Toontown Central there out of his head. So many toons were on the ground. There were scattered weapons, and broken pieces of armor. King shoot his head. He stood up, and began to make his way to Toon Hall. If there was going to be anything to aid him here, it would be there. King opened the door to Toon Hall and crept in. On the ground, there was a familiar figure. "Cheetah?" King asked, drawing his sword and brandishing it. The toon got up and looked at King. Her mouth hung open. "N-no way.." King's eyes widened. "It is you!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions in progress Category:Fanfictions by King Barney Twiddlephooey